


comments

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Casey Parker POV, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Owen Hunt: Bisexual Disaster, That Goddamn Elevator is Back, like every other one because i love him, this was not supposed to be this angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: It wasn’t a big deal at first. Sure, there were comments, but they both knew that was inevitable, and it was fine because they cared about one another.Sure, sometimes the comments hurt, sometimes they hurt a lot, but it was okay because the people who made the comments didn’t matter.So it was all good.Until it wasn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the angst!! it here!! shout out to @writing_way_too_much for editing (as usual) 
> 
> enjoy

It wasn’t a big deal at first. Sure, there were comments, but they both knew that was inevitable, and it was fine because they cared about one another. 

Sure, sometimes the comments hurt, sometimes they hurt a lot, but it was okay because the people who made the comments didn’t matter. 

So it was all good. 

Until it wasn’t.

There was this really kickass case that had come into the ER, and then a really kickass surgery that Casey had gotten to scrub in on with Owen. 

It wasn’t like he had been had selected out of everyone to scrub in, he was just there when they took her up to surgery. They had needed more hands, so Owen had asked him to join them.

But still, people made comments, and for some reason this time it affected Casey a lot more than any of the other times.

Owen had tried to help, but in the end he made it worse, and they ended up arguing. 

Sure, they had fought before. They’d been together for almost five months, of course they had fought. But those were stupid things, or sometimes not so stupid things, but they had worked through it. Besides, those had never been as bad as the one they were having right now. 

Casey had just gotten off and was still in his scrubs. He would have changed, but he had gotten distracted. The distraction was the argument. 

He and Owen were also in an on-call room, because Owen was still on shift, but was exhausted from the surgery, and wanted nothing more then to sleep. Instead he was saying, “I just don’t understand why you’re being so difficult about this Casey! You and I both know I didn’t choose you because you’re my boyfriend, I chose you because you were there and we needed an extra set of hands! Every other person in that OR knew that too!”

“I’m not being difficult, Owen Hunt! I’m just saying that some warning would have been nice before I was dragged into an OR!”

“It’s trauma, I barely get any warning before I get dragged into an OR!” Owen snapped back. Their voices were reaching dangerously high volumes very quickly.

Part of Casey knew that was true. Trauma was fast. But growing up, he had always been told he had one hell of a temper when in the heat of an argument, and that definitely wasn’t a lie. “Still! Do you know how kickass that surgery was? Every other Intern here would have probably sold their soul to be able to help! Hell, most Residents would have as well, and you pick  _ me  _ to help! Your boyfriend! It seems like I was picked because of our relationship!”

Owen looked at Casey with an almost offended expression. “You know very well I wouldn’t do that.”

“Exactly! I know that, and you know that, but everyone else? They don’t. They don’t know shit about our relationship. So, you letting me be there-”

“It was your idea to go public,” Owen interrupted. “Are you saying you regret it?” 

“You’re twisting my words. All I’m saying-”

“What you’re saying it that-”

Casey threw his hands up in surrender. “I can’t do this.”

“What do you mean you ‘can’t do this’, Casey?” Owen asked. 

“I can’t do this, Owen. I care about you so much but- Owen I’m starting my career, and I love it, I love being a surgeon, and I want to be extraordinary, and I want others to see me as extraordinary. But I- I can’t do that if people think the only reason I get to participate is that I’m dating my boss.” He took a deep breath. “And this isn’t because I don’t have feelings for you Owen. I do. I really do. But I cannot let that stop me from excelling in my career, and if we keep doing this and people keep thinking that I’m excelling is because of you, I won’t get the chance to be all I can be. So, I can’t do this anymore.” Casey took a deep breath and turned to leave the room.

Before he had even finished, every drop of anger had left Owen. Casey couldn’t leave. They needed to stop yelling and talk. But he kept walking. 

“Casey, wait! We can- Casey, I’m falling in love with you!” Owen was yelling desperately, not caring if he made a fool of himself. He just had to get Casey to stay.

_ Keep walking, don’t turn around, if you turn around you won’t be able to walk away. _ It was almost like a mantra, repeating in Casey’s head. He opened the door. It took a monumental effort to not look back. 

And when the door had closed, he started running. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which decisions are made by Casey and they aren't the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm mean but I'm just trying to be true to grey's and we all know how much they torture couples 
> 
> enjoy

Casey ran to Joe’s. Which, in hindsight, might not have been the best decision he’d ever made. At least he had been smart enough to remember to change out of his scrubs, because that would have been hard to explain to anyone. 

“I’ll have another round, Joe,” Casey said as he tapped his glass against the bar. Joe didn’t say anything, just raised his eyebrows slightly in a way that should’ve been surprised but ended up conveying more of an unfazed look and went to go get Casey another round. 

“Trying to drink away your sorrows?” someone asked Casey, sitting down in the open seat next to him. 

Casey turned and looked at who the voice had belonged to. It was a man, on the taller side. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes, he seemed well dressed, and he had this smile on his face that made you want to trust him.

“You could say that,” Casey responded, just as Joe had put down another glass. 

“How about you let me buy you a drink?” the man asked. “After you’re done with that one, of course.” 

Casey smiled and downed his drink in one go. “Look at that, I’m done.”

The man chuckled. “I’m Carl.”

“Casey. So, about that drink?” 

“Right away, Casey.”

After Carl had gotten Casey another drink--and one for himself--he started up a conversation. “So, you come here often, Casey?”

Casey snorted. “Terrible pick-up line, but yeah I do.”

“Who says it was a pick-up line?”

“Because nobody buys someone a drink in a bar unless they’re trying to flirt. It’s basic flirting. Flirting one-oh-one.”

“Well then, Casey, what’s with the drinking?” 

Casey’s smile faded slightly. “Hardly matters.”

Carl moved closer and put a hand on Casey’s knee. “Well, it matters to me, but I think I can guess.”    
  
“Yeah?” Casey asked. He took a sip of his drink, trying to ignore the hand. 

“Break-up?” Carl guessed.

Casey turned to face him. “How did you know?”

“You know they say rebound sex is the best kind?” Carl smiled and downed his drink. His hand moved farther up Casey’s leg.

_ Rebound. With someone who I don’t work with, someone I’ll never have to see again. Someone who I can just forget about. I need a rebound, because I’m single now. _ Casey thought. “I’ll have another round Joe,” is all he said. 

He looked over at Carl and smiled. “And while I do, maybe you can explain the scientific reason behind rebound sex being the best kind.”

Carl chuckled. “I would love to, Casey.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a friend I have irl wrote a fic (after making fun of me writing them for like two years, karma yo) so if you like BTS you should check it out: https://www.wattpad.com/story/162135739-say-my-name-yoonmin 
> 
> comments & kudos are greatly loved and I will probably cry from joy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your friends are right casey 
> 
>  
> 
> featuring: the goddamn elevator & time jumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time jump: around three weeks (give or take) 
> 
> it's been a day but i'm sad and all that shit so
> 
> enjoy

Casey loved his friends, he really did. But he didn’t really want to tell them that he had broken up with Owen. Or that he had sex with a random stranger. So he just kind of didn’t tell them that he had done either of those things. For around three weeks. 

“I broke up with Owen,” Casey murmured, leaning face first against his blue locker. He wasn’t actually trying to say it out loud, but he was feeling kind of shitty that day, and maybe he just wanted to get it off his chest. Wrong choice. 

“What!” Taryn shouted, causing other people in the room to throw looks at her. 

Casey decided there was no going back now, and that he should just tell them everything “And then I hooked up with a random guy who was frankly kinda shitty in bed,” he continued, still against the locker. 

“Why the hell did you break up with Owen?” Dahlia asked. “I thought you two were doing well?” 

“We were, it's just, he's my boss.” Casey finally lifted himself from leaning on the locker and turned to face the two girls. 

“Is this about what people have been saying? About what Roy said? Because that was shitty and not at all true! It's trauma, it works fast and sometimes you don't get a choice in who you work with!” Dahlia exclaimed. Casey didn’t say anything. But he did start to scowl. 

“Speak of the devil,” Taryn said under her breath, following Casey’s line of sight, watching Roy walk into the room. 

“What is up! Who is ready to save some lives!” His eyes found Casey. “What's wrong Parker, boyfriend not giving you any surgeries today?” 

“Oh, fuck off, Roy,” Taryn said at the same time Dahlia said, “Why don’t you shut your goddamn mouth.”

“Touchy,” Roy said as he walked away from the three of them. Dahlia rolled her eyes and Taryn muttered some unfriendly remarks about how she felt about Roy under her breath.

“He said he was falling in love with me,” Casey whispered. He didn’t know if he had said it because it hadn’t fully set in yet, or if he just wanted to tell them the whole story. The two girls’ eyes went wide with shock.

“What'd you do?” Taryn asked as she and Dahlia moved closer to him.

“I kept walking. But the moment the door closed I started to run.” 

“You regret it, don't you, Casey?” Dahlia asked.

“Of course I do, but-” 

“-He's your boss. But  _ you're _ falling in love with  _ him _ , and you shouldn’t ignore that. You deserve to be happy,” Dahlia said. Taryn nodded in agreement.

Casey sighed. “I don’t have time for this, my shift starts in seven minutes and I have places to be.”

He got up to leave but not before he heard Taryn say, “You should at least talk to him.” 

Casey rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the elevators. At least he was in OB all day, with absolutely no chance of running to anyone he was avoiding. Because even goddamn Teddy Altman had called him and told to try and talk things out with Owen, and Casey was about seventy percent sure she low-key hated Owen at the moment. 

The elevator Casey walked into was empty except for one person. Talk about déjà vu.

“Doctor Hunt,” Casey greeted as he walked into the elevator, hoping that it wouldn’t be overly awkward.    

“Doctor Parker,” Owen responded, not looking at him. 

_ At least he’s not trying to get as far away from me as humanly possible this time _ , Casey thought as the two of them stood in silence, watching the floor numbers change.

Owen spoke without warning. “I wasn't lying when I said I was falling in love you, Casey. I wasn't saying that just because I wanted you to stay, I meant it.” His voice was soft, but there was a small bit of an emotion that Casey couldn’t identify slipping through.

Casey looked at the other man,“ Owen, please-”

“No, I'm not done, you got your big speech in an elevator, now it's my turn. I'm falling in love with you, Casey, and don't we both deserve to have that? To fall in love? And I know, I know that people are fucking terrible and that they say things that make others look terrible, but I didn't bring you into that OR because you were my boyfriend, I brought you in because you're an intern who's damn good at his job. You talk about how you want to be extraordinary, but you already are. So, we deserve to see if we go anywhere, because I'm willing to fight for it, are you?” Owen kept an even tone while speaking, which seemed to surprise both of them.

“Owen...” Casey didn’t know how to put the emotions he was feeling into words, he wanted to say that he felt the same, that they needed someplace more private to talk about everything, someplace that wasn’t the damn hospital.

Before he was able to say anything, the doors opened and Owen went to leave. But he turned around for a second and said, “Just, think about it. I'm on call tonight so, if you want to give me an answer, I'll be here.” 

Then, the doors closed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to angst for long times
> 
> comments & kudos are wanted and are valued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "angst with a happy ending" get's the happy-ish ending part (it's a little bitter sweet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some dorks and some rules
> 
> enjoy

Casey was in an on-call room because he’s an idiot. He wasn’t on-call, he should be at home, sleeping or watching some stupid TV show. But no, he was in an on-call room staring at a pager, contemplating whether or not he should page Owen. 

_ If he’s busy then I’m going to put a patient's life in jeopardy because of a stupid fight, but if he’s not then I’m going to miss my chance at getting him back, and maybe I should just go home and forget about this.  _

Casey didn’t leave the on-call room, but he did stop standing in the middle of it and sat down on one of the beds, which, quite frankly, were not that comfortable. Anyway he stayed in the on-call room, staring at the pager, probably longer then what would be considered healthy. 

In the end he didn't need to decide if should page Owen or not, because the man himself walked into the on-call room.

Casey's entire life was made up of goddamn coincidences, apparently. 

“I hooked up with someone,” was the first thing out of Casey's mouth when he saw Owen. “After what happened, I went to Joe’s, got drunk and this guy bought me a drink and I thought he seemed cute and nice, and not you and he was actually kinda shitty in bed and god, Owen- I woke up next to him and he wasn't you.”

“You slept with someone?” Owen asked, he didn't really look hurt, more curious than anything.

Still, Casey couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong, had broken something when he answered, “Yeah, I did. His name was Carl.” 

“Carl?” 

Casey nodded. “Carl.” 

“Well, at least it wasn't glasses,” Owen said lightheartedly.  

Casey chuckled. “Yeah, I don't think I'm his type.” 

Owen moved to sit down next to Casey, who moved over on what was really more or less a bunk to make room. 

“We need- we need to make rules, Owen. Because otherwise we're going to keep ending up in this position, and I can't do that, Owen.”

“Rules?” Owen raised an eyebrow, but in complete honesty, didn’t seem as surprised as he could have been.

“Rules.” 

“Well, alright,” Owen smiled, “I’m guessing you already have some thought out?”

Casey rolled his eyes. He had missed the banter. “First rule: No meddling in my career. No getting my surgeries because I’m your boyfriend, no special treatment.”

“You hardly need special treatment, Casey,” Owen pointed out. 

“Whatever. Rule number two: No sex at work. No hooking up in the on-call rooms, no sneaking away and all nut jumping each other, okay? Here, we are professionals, we are coworkers.” 

“Strictly professional? So that mean I can’t do this?” Owen leaned over and kissed Casey. It was a short kiss, and when Owen pulled back he had a grin on his face. 

Casey really wanted to be kissed again. “Well, maybe we can be a  _ little  _ unprofessional sometimes.” 

“Yeah?” Owen prompted, moving closer. “But no sex?” 

“No sex, I’m trying to impress people and I doubt I’d be able to do so if they caught me hooking up with my boss in an on-call room. Or a storage closet.” 

Owen laughed. “Any more rules?” 

Casey thought for a moment. “No more running away. We stay and we talk things out like the adults we are.” 

“Yeah, we’re totally adults,” Owen agreed sarcastically, “Because adults have an overly large Disney movie collection and keep their childhood stuffed animal in a drawer next to their bed.”

“Hey!” Casey playfully shoved Owen, “I told you that in secret, while I was drunk! Besides, it isn’t mine, it’s my sister’s, and she gave it to me before I went to college because she was like seven and didn’t want me to forget about her. It was a very sweet moment.”

It was silent for a moment, then the two of them broke into laughter. 

Owen looked at Casey. “I missed you.”

Casey smiled. “I missed you too.”

Something stronger laid under there words, but that could wait for a while. Right now the two of them could sit there in that on-call and talk about things. Both groaning when Owen gets paged. Both smiling into a kiss when he goes to leave, and tells Casey to do the same. While they both knew that they needed to have a conversation about everything that happened, but they could wait for a little bit. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, I have another cowen fic coming that's set not long after this one, so look out for it
> 
> also, more les mis will probably be coming to my ao3, maybe a crime au
> 
> comments & kudos are stanned, and those who leave them are as well

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry
> 
> i'm not even going to say there'll be a posting schedule because we all know there won't be 
> 
> also I have some fluff written that will be posted because y'all are going to need it 
> 
> comments & kudos give me strength


End file.
